It all started innocently
by ChocMintHearts
Summary: Sirius and Remus, plus a little spell that goes awry. Sirius and Remus pairing.


It all started innocently enough, the stealthy testing of a new spell on an unsuspecting classmate, Snape of course.

Well for Sirius it was innocent anyway. Though if you asked Remus later he would probably protest that statement, saying something along the lines of "Sirius and the word innocent don't belong is the same sentence. The same paragraph is also pushing it."

Asking James and Peter what they thought was a waste of time; they were too busy laughing, slightly hysterically.

The spell was simple enough, something Remus had been working on for a couple of weeks. The aim being to get rid of facial hair so that shaving was no longer needed, a harmless spell, unless said spell was in the hands of Sirius Black. In this case it wasn't just facial hair that disappeared…Snape had no hair left to speak of.

"Well, I did tell you if you didn't wash that grease ball of yours I was going to take drastic measures." Sirius said dryly, after a minutes pause to admire the effect of his work. Snape, from the ground where he laid curled in a ball, paused in his hysterics long enough to glare at Sirius, then went back to wailing about the loss of his "_Beautiful locks_".

Remus merely glanced up from his books, muttered the counter spell, and then continued on with his work, ignoring his three friends. In the background Snape's wailing continued when he realized his hair was short. James and Peter continued to laugh while Sirius grinned and took a bow, turning and clapping Remus on the back, loudly proclaiming "Moony, you're a genius."

Of course it was that moment that Dumbledore chose to walk into the room. His blue eyes glanced around the scene and, looking vaguely amused (though whether he was smiling or not was hard to tell with the beard and all), he clapped his hands. Snape's waling stopped; becoming soft hiccupping noises as he glanced up at what he hoped was his hairs savior.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, while I do encourage experimentation with spells perhaps not on fellow classmates. I believe that perhaps a night of detention sorting out accident forms might do you the world of good." And with that, Dumbledore swept from the room and Snape got right back to his wailing, ignoring Lily who was trying in vain to comfort him. Later that night a number of students would hear Dumbledore roaring with laughter as he told the other teachers what had happened, while McGonagall crossly told them "It wasn't funny."

In detention the two boys had discovered that Accident Forms were details of spells gone wrong within the walls of Hogwarts, and it was no surprise that approximately half the spells were performed by one of the Marauders, (or that the victim tended to be Snape). There were also a strange lot of forms that only had the names of the caster's written on them, students by the name of Fred and George Weasley, that neither Sirius or Remus had heard of before.

"You know Padfoot; I wanted to spend tonight finishing my potions essay, not in detention." Remus said crossly, glaring slightly at his boyfriend who grinned mischievously back.

"I know, but I thought James and Peter deserved a break from walking in and being emotionally scarred by the positions they found us in, just for a night."

Remus attempted to continue glared but at the smile on Sirius face he gave up and walked over to where Sirius was sprawled on a chair. "Oh really…"

Back in the dormitory Peter frowned as he looked at the Map, "Hey James, come look at this, for some reason the map has combined Padfoot and Moony's names together. It's weird." Across the room James shook his head and tried really hard not to think about the reason, preferring not to recall images of his best friends playing naked twister, a game Lily had told James about recently. Instead he thought of happy things, like the fact that Snape was still crying over his hair and that in all his distress he hadn't yet noticed he didn't have eyebrows.

Awry


End file.
